


Blood on the Snow

by basedHermes



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedHermes/pseuds/basedHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne finds Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Snow

  _3pm, Tuesday --_

The doorbell rings.

 _Linda is dead_ , Linda, who usually answers the door.  
The doorbell rings again, this time, it sounds loude.r

Lester rushes to the door but stops abruptly. He turns around and closes his eyes for a short moment, hoping it isn't that damned Deputy Solverson again, most likely for more inquiries about the victims of the elevator murders and the death of his second wife - both situations that happened a few nights ago. He takes a deep breath in, and puts on a strained smile. That smile drops immediately when he opens the door and is face-to-face with a familiar man.

Lorne Malvo is at the door, smirking. Lester is frozen in place.

"Found you."

Lester's eyes looks down to glance at Malvo's silver pistol, in his hand. Lorne notices and pulls it up, holding it firmly, as he outstretches his arm. He cocks the gun, and Lester's eyes grow wide. "Now Lester, if you run, I _will_ shoot you. You'll regret it, so don't," Lorne deadpans. 

Lester's knees falter and he drops to the floor. He raises his hands and looks down "I-I'm sorry.. Lorne, please.." He recalls the very memory of that night when it all started; the position he is currently in is the exact position when Lorne shot Vern at the back without regret, remorse, or second thoughts.

"It's fine," Lorne sighs, rolling his eyes, and then with that, Lorne gently returns his gun to its holster, concealing it discreetly, covering it with his coat. "You were just scared, so you panicked," he trails off in his dark, rumbling voice. He then steps inside Lester's abode. He takes a quick whiff of the place. "And even the police could get somewhere with that."  

Lester stands quietly and watches as Lorne continues to walk around the house. Lester looks away and pats down his black button-up shirt, face automatically heating up. Lorne stops in front of a plant. "Oh, and Lester," Lester looks at him - "It would take a lot to kill me," Lorne snickers, shooting a smile at Lester. He turns, going up the stairs, signaling Lester to follow as well. He does.

Together they walk up the stairs. Lester is confused as he and Lorne walk into his and Linda's bedroom. "Um," he stutters. "I-I'm-I-- I'm really sorr-" he is cut off by the hitman who is standing less than an inch in front of him. Their eyes meet - Lester's wide, and Lorne's calm. "Shut up," he says. "Don't say anything else or I might change my mind. I abhor repetition, Lester, it's unprofessional," Lorne scowls, looking him up and down before he sits on the bed. He pulls out his  _Marlboro_ cigarettes from his inner coat pocket, takes two, and a lighter.

"Do you mind?" asks Lorne. Lester shakes his head and joins him on the bed, making sure to leave some space in between. Lorne runs a hand throughout his white-dyed hair, and offers Lester one of the cigarettes - which he takes it. Lester puts the fag in between his thin lips and leans forward towards Lorne, who lights it before his own. Thin and thick wisps of curling white smoke hover above their tilted heads. Lester coughs lightly.

He gets used to it, shoulders starting to relax as he slowly sinks into the bed. He turns to a sitting Malvo, whose eyes are half-lidded. He discards the lighter and the pack of cigarettes on the floor and pins Lester onto the bed. He removes his own fag, bringing it down to grind the butt on Lester's jeans. He lowers his face, less than an inch above Lester's, who whimpers softly. The man below licks his lips, and turns away from Lorne's face, biting his bottom lip. "I-I'm committed to Linda.." Lorne laughs, taking Lester's fag and places it in the ashtray beside the lighter - he lifts Lester's chin with his fingers, turning his face back towards him. "It's not like she's coming back from the dead, Lester," he whispers. He lets go and sits back up on his legs. "Do you really even like that Korean whore?"

Lester glares at him for a second. Then he contemplates.

Linda Park. Pretty, shy, and smart. Former co-workers at Bo Munk's, - she always walked up to him during breaks, usually with two cups of coffee in each hand, one for herself and Lester, a blushing Linda would always start the conversations. It was quite annoying, to be honest, Lester thought, but he didn't want to be rude. He guesses he never felt a spark for the woman, but she was very kind, and then he eventually married her, now that he engaged in lies and crimes that he gets himself involved in. Their marriage was practically a publicity stunt for the award-winning Lester, making the police think that they're an normal, married couple in the small town of Bemidji.

That way, whenever Deputy Molly Solverson decides to pop in and check on Lester for questions on Bemidji occurrences, he'd have plausible excuses and lies, effectively avoiding the police for a short time. He honestly wouldn't sacrifice his life for Linda in this small city, full of wolves in sheep's clothing and bizzare felonies.

 

"Earth to Lester, come in, Lester."  
Lester looks up at a smirking Lorne.  
His wrists are still pinned down to the mattress by Lorne's leather-gloved hands.

"I-- I don't think s--"

Lester gets cut off again, this time by Malvo's lips on his. "Mmhhm.." Lester whimpers, closing his fingers around Lorne's strong hands.

 

He brings a thigh under Lester's growing erection. He circles his knee against him, massaging Lester's balls underneath those ridiculously skinny jeans of his. Lester's legs widen as he moans.

Lorne eventually breaks the kiss. He moves his mouth to Lester's ear, "I'm not going to fuck you today, Lester. After I get some work done, maybe, sure." Then he nips at his ear, then down to suck on his neck. Lester nods weakly as Lorne continues to grind down his knee against the denim-sheathed shaft, rougher and faster. He can feel his cock throbbing underneath. He removes his hands that restrained Lester's now-relaxed ones, down to unzip the jeans below. He then roughly pulls down at Lester's boxer-briefs, erection springing free and leaking copiously with pre-ejaculate. The scent is heady and musky. "Hush, Lester. Not too loud."

Lorne sucks off Lester's quite-impressive length, lapping at the head and moving his deft fingers roughly along the shaft. Spurts of hot semen decorate Lorne's face in a short amount of time.

Lester's eyes are clouded with lust, his breathing, heavy. He gets up on his elbows to look at Lorne. "Heh, you look nice with me all over you," Lester says this with a devilish grin. Now, that wasn't so-very-Lester, was it? It turned Lorne on. His own erection is straining inside his trousers. He licks up the semen that he can reach before he could fish out a handkerchief from one of his outer coat pockets, wiping the whole of his face. He stands up and when he reached the door of the bedroom, he turns to Lester, whose eyes are closed, mouth slack, breathing still heavy, and laying on his back; he seems nonchalant about whatever might happen at the moment.

"3 days, or maybe a week," He says with heavy, ragged breath before Lorne leaves the house and drives off in his stolen red BMW.

 

* * *

 

_7pm, Tuesday --_

Gus Grimly arrives at the Bemidji Police Department.

He grabs a thick folder that sat on the passenger seat of his mail car. He walks through the doors and confronts Cindy in front of the desk about Molly's whereabouts. She points to Bill's office, earning a curt nod from the former policeman. His boots squeak as he walked across the smooth marble floor of the hallway. He stops and turns the knob to the office and he peeks his head in. Inside he sees Molly talking with Bill, she turns to see his husband, smiling and walking up to him.

"Heya," she wraps her arms around him and plants a kiss on his cheek. Bill gives Molly a pat on the back and walks over to his desk and started looking through paperwork. They stand in front of the closed door of the Chief of Police's office. He kisses back and clears his throat.

"One of my boys back at Duluth tracked down this Malvo fella's residence. He's as curious about this Malvo case as you are. Just bringin' this in. Greta helped out a bit too."

Both of them smiled at the mention of their daughter. His grip tightens on the folder that he holds in his right hand. He firmly hands it to Molly. She beams up instantly. Molly quickly opens the file and scans through, eyes darting onto the words that piqued her interest, what may possibly match up to her theories, and information she can add to her board of clues and proof. Molly flipped to the next page, it was filled with pictures. Her smile disappears and she raises an eyebrow at the whole page, impressed by how much pictures there was, though she had to squint since they were pretty vague and it obviously came out of CCTV footage. Molly brought a finger down to Lorne's turned-down head at a specific picture. " 'Fella had a haircut and changed the color while he was at it. Though he still wears that mysterious coat 'a his," she laughed lightly - that was true, Gus nodded, smiling. She removes her finger and flips for the next page. Her eyes roam around the papers before looking up. "Doctor Michaelson? This guy's a doctor now?" she asked. Gus could only shrug. "They don't know where he works though."

With that, he looks down at his toes, knowing about Molly's frown.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> • I do not profit off any of my works here on AO3.org.  
> • This work is currently a WIP and will consist of 10-20 chapters.  
> Disclaimers:  
> • Original Fargo (movie, 1996) - © Coen Brothers, Joel and Ethan  
> • FX’s Adaptation of Fargo - © Noah Hawley, & others


End file.
